Shugo chara! next
by Akuma le demons nara
Summary: Oru est une jeune fille de 13 ans harceler et n'eyant que des ami virtuelle le jour de sa rentrer en 2eme anne elle songe a son frere deceder ainssi qua sa perssonaliter sir interner ces la que 3 shugo chara aparaisse


Bonjour je me nomme Oru shibay j'ais des cheveux blond des yeux bleus et je suis en 2eme anne de colege et j'ai 13 ans je vis avec mon frere Uru qui d'ayeur n'est pas souvent la. Mes parent voyage enormement ce qui me laisse souvent seul a la maison (pour manger le chocolat)

c'etait le jour de la rentrer j'enfiler mon uniforme il avait une sorte de cravate blanche faisant contraste avec le noir et les careaux gris du reste de l'uniforme. Je regardais l'heures 7h08 j'etait prete trop tôt je demaris la playlist de Utau Hoshina et allis faire un tours sur discord. Mon visage sassombris a la vue que perssone n'etait actifs, "sur internet...je suis moi

...je suis la perssone que je veux etre...je suis connu j'ai du carisme des amis je suis forte ...et parfois on me protege ..." je m'etait mise a pleurer je regardis a mas gauche l'album photo etait poser sur la table de nuit je le saisie quand je l'ouvris je ne pus retenir mais l'arme il y avait une photo avec moi mons grand frere ainssi que mon frere jumeaux... Il s'apelais loss il etait aveugle un jour une voiture la heurter il est mort sur le coups mais parent ons laisser sa chambre t'elle quelle j'entendis quelle m'apeller "Oruu Oruuu aide moi ..." elle venais de la chambre de loss

je couris vers la chambre il y avait quelle que chose poser sur son lit

un oeuf??!!! .

je regardis l'heure 7h45 je devrais bientot y allais je pris l'oeuf dans mon sac il etait noir barrée de deux X

une fois arriver devant le college je regardis le batiment de haut en bas "le colege seika",Je m'engoufris dans le batiment en allant droit vers le tableau des classe en cherchant mon nom j'etait donc dans la 4eme classe j'entris dans la classe je m'assie dans la coin de la classe proche de la fenetre le professeur principal ariva une dizaine de minute plus tard il etait asser agé il s'apeller monsieur...Nikaido il nous fit pars que c'etait sa premiere année ici et qu'il avais deja ensaigner a l'ecole seyo il verifia que tout le monde etait bien la. la sonerir retentit anonsant la pausse un groupe de jeune fille venairent me voir et me lencir quelle que brimade sur ma facon d'etre. "aprer tout j'etait bizare je voulais etre la perssone que je suis sur internet..." je me l'evis et sortis de la salle les yeux humides quand M nikaido m'interpelas

-"sa va?"

-"oui"

-"je crois que tu a oublier quelle que chosse" il me monteris un paquet il etait noir et rose

je me dirigis vers le paquet je l'ouvris et a ma grande stupefaction il y avait 2 oeuf a l'interieur je pris le paquet

-"merci" je sortis de la salle et me dirigis vers la cours ou les fille de tout a l'heures se venter de pouvoir faire se quelle voulais ... pour moi elle etait imature ...si je pouvais je leurs prendrais leur reve et leur jois et les briseré. tout a coup j'entendis un "craacs" l'oeuf avec 2 X venait de se briser un petit etre ressemblant a loss en sortis il avait un bandeau autour des yeux des chevaux gris et une cape

-"bonjour je suis cainn je suis ne du coeur de loss il a fait le veux que je te protege et que je reste a tes coter tu veux brisser leur reve a lors je t'aiderer"

-"euuu"

suprise je demendis plus dexplication a cainn et nous rentrame a mas maison je pausa mon telephon sur la table et alla vers la cuisine quand j'entendis une voie deriere moi

-"c'etait pas confisquer sa"

je me retournis c'etait mon frere il avait mon thelephon a la main

-"euunn non

-"bon bas maintenant il l'est"

-"pourquoi"

-"tu a manger tout le nutelas"

-"mechant"

je montis les marche bruyament en retenant mes l'arme je n'avait plus rien mes amis etait dans mon thelephon j'etait seul j'ai toujour etait seul ...je n'est j'amais etait mignonne ni forte mais pourtant... .

"crac ...crac" deux petit perssonage sortir des deux autre oeuf l'une avait des corne des cheveux noir et des yeux jaune et l'autree avait des cheveux bleu pastel des yeux rosse et un bonnet rosse pastel avec une tete de tigre ...

la premiere dis

-"je suis akuma et je suis ton shugo chara"

l'autre dit

-"je suis zey et je suis aussi ton shugos chara je suis celuis de la douceur et akuma et celle de la force"


End file.
